This invention relates to switching circuits, and more particularly to an acoustic surface wave magnetic domain bubble switch.
Prior to the present invention, magnetic bubble domains where the bubbles represent binary data, have been used for storing computer data while the logic of the computer has been performed in devices external to the magnetic bubble domain memory. With the present invention, memory bubble domain techniques are utilized to perform logic functions. Thus, with the present invention, logic and storage functions can be combined in one magnetic bubble domain device thereby eliminating substantially the requirement for external logic devices.
In a previously filed application entitled, "Surface Wave Augmented Memory System", application Ser. No. 631,278, filed Nov. 12, 1975, there is shown and described a system for controlling the propagation of a magnetic bubble using an acoustic surface wave and in-plane magnetic field. The present invention uses the acoustic wave and a magnetic field to provide a novel binary switch.